


reconnaissance

by halfannie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfannie/pseuds/halfannie
Summary: why is Leonhardt in the dark? //
Kudos: 10





	reconnaissance

Bertholdt Hoover // Nervous boy. Always watching. Bad // liar.

Reiner Braun // Dumb but strong. Working close with Hoover. Better liar//

Annie Leonhardt // ??? Very different. Not associated // with Hoover and Braun. She doesn’t know anything.

Mikasa Ackerman // Dangerous. Informed? //

// Check parents of all above // what information they have or don’t.

Why are there so //many? ///

What do their // parents know? //

//Why is Leon//hardt in the dark?///

**Author's Note:**

> [i need more information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014909/chapters/60886777)


End file.
